


Reunited

by TwentySomethingTurd



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009), Sonny with a Chance, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse, Rape (Only in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySomethingTurd/pseuds/TwentySomethingTurd
Summary: After a phone call and some grumbles on her part, Carter is sent out to protect Princess Isabella Leila Francisca Raihson. When she gets there she gets more than she bargained for. She reunites with an old friend in need of help, in more ways than one.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a repost from my Fanfiction.net account (of the same name). I decided to reread it and edit it and add chapters and hopefully finish it (finally). Let me know what you think! :)

**_C_ **

 

**_!Beep, Beep, Beep!_ **

 

Carter woke to a startling noise. She turned in her bed and saw her alarm clock buzzing and flashing 8:45. Still groggy, she shut it off and got up from bed.  _ My bed.  _  She didn't know how much of a foreign concept that would become when she went into The Secret Service. But it has. It's like she doesn’t know what it feels like to have a life.  _ I don't have a life. _ She thinks bitterly to herself.  _ It’s just me, myself and I 343 days a year. _ No relationships. It's not worth it. She gets two weeks off a years and most of the time it's sporadically. So, there would be no time for a relationship, even if she wanted one. Being in the SS since she was nineteen, she’s pretty much used to it now. She doesn’t have to worry about anything when she’s away from home.

She tried out a cat her first year; to have something to come home to, but her neighbor eventually got tired of feeding him. And when she got home Cody, the playful young orange tom cat, was lying dead on the tile floor of the bathroom. It hurt, but if she said she didn't expect it, it’d only be the half truth. So, after that she kept her apartment pet free. Now, going on her fifth year in the SS, she doesn’t bother. It still hurts to be alone, but it's easier that way. She has nobody to worry about but herself.

This year was a good year though, her vacation days were back to back.  _ I have three weeks, 21 days, 504 hours to do absolutely nothing but sleep and be alone. Yay. _ The only good thing is she doesn’t have the hustle and bustle that is the norm when she’s on duty or a mission. She doesn’t have to sleep with one eye open, so to speak. That was the only good thing. She doesn’t like being alone. In fact, she hates it, but she doesn’t want to have to worry about them, or worse, have them worry about her. There’s a lot that is left unsaid in undercover missions. Places kept confidential. It wouldn't be fair to them. She’s gone almost all year. So she chooses to stay alone, with the exception of her dad, of course. She sees him every once in a while because he still has his job with the PPP. He's still saving pretty prissy princesses. Although, she has a different perception of princesses now because of the one and only Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore. The one and only ruler of Costa Luna. She sent Carter’s mind in a whirlwind in so many ways.  _ She still does. _

"What are you doing, Carter?" She asked herself in the mirror as she splashed her face with cold water, initially waking herself up. She still thinks about Rosie and the time she spent with Carter and her dad all those many years ago. She was her first crush; she made it final. She made what Carter had known for years come to the forefront of her mind. She was gay. Carter knew though that the princess didn't match her feelings. One time though, she perhaps had a slip of judgment.

**_Flashback_ **

 

_ "Carter?" I barely heard a gentle whisper, almost not catching it. Then it happened again. _

_ "Carter?" A hint louder. I turn to see Rosie sitting up in her bed, perfectly poised, with a pillow in her lap. She looked terrified. _

_ "Yes, Rosie?" I asked as I turned around to face her. _

_ "I am frightened." She said in her perfect grammar that annoyed me and yet enticed me just the same. I sighed. What could she be scared of now? All it was doing was raining outside. Well, more like pouring, but it was still just rain. No big deal. _

_ "Why?" I asked stretching, trying to wake myself up. As she opened her mouth to speak a loud crash came through the silence along with a brief flash of light after. She nearly jumped a foot off of her bed. As I watched her, I saw tears almost push past the corner of her eyes before she silently push them back, composing herself before she spoke. _

_ "Of that." She said, her voice breaking slightly. I sighed again. _

_ "Don't you have rain storms in Costa Luna?" I asked her. _

_ "Yes, but they are not loud. They are actually very peaceful and comforting." She said smiling a little, probably remembering her home. Her smiling didn't last long because another loud bang hit the air, making her jump once again. I let out groan of annoyance, knowing what I had to do. I waited a couple of seconds, really not wanting to do this, but if I actually wanted to get some sleep I guess it had to be done. _

_ "Would you like to sleep in my bed, Rosie?" Rosie looked away from me. I initially took that as a no, so I turned back around, trying to fall back asleep. It was five minutes and two thunder crashes later before I felt my bed dip. I looked over where Rosie was sitting to find it empty. Finally. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to accompany me. I was just drifting off when I heard my name yet again come from the annoy princess' lips. I took a deep breath and let it out before I turned to face the thing, person,  _ princess _ , that was keeping me from the one thing I wanted most at the moment. _

_ "Yes, Rosie?" I asked for what it seemed the upteenth time. I heard her swallow before she spoke. _

_ "My mother hugs me when I am frightened in the night." She stated looking at me. I didn't know what to say. Did she want me to cuddle with her? I must have been in my mind for to long because she spoke again. _

_ "Will you hug me while I fall asleep, Carter?" She asked in a tone of voice that was too sweet for me to say no. _

_ "You want me to cuddle with you?" I asked almost surprised. She looked up at me, biting her lip, and nodded. Why did my dad have to bring home a cute princess? I didn't want a princess in my house at all. But why did she have to be cute? _

_ "Come here." I said after her eyes widened at another strike of thunder. She came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her as she closed her eyes. I waited for a couple of minutes before I let mine do the same. As I did, I felt Rosie snuggle closer to me. Seconds later I felt a soft pair of lips on my cheek and a breathy whisper there after. _

_ "Thank you, Carter, I am no longer frightened." I had my eyes closed for about a half an hour after that. I was awake just waiting for her breathing to slow saying that she was officially asleep. Then and only then did I let sleep beckon me and I fell into the best slumber I ever had, with a content smile on my face. _

 

Carter hit herself in the head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about this! Why couldn't she get over this miniscule crush? God, it’s been five years! Rosie was now Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore.  _ She has probably forgotten about me anyway. _ She was getting herself all hyped up over nothing.  _ Stop it! _ She mentally scolded herself. She decided it'd be best to distract herself from unwanted thoughts like she always does, running on the treadmill. She went to her basement, grabbing my iPod on the way down. She gets on the treadmill, sticking the  earbuds in . She turned on her iPod, blasting her workout mix, and started the treadmill on high. Instantly, she was running.

 

**_R_ **

 

Rosalinda woke to the sun shining in through her bedroom window. Wincing as she stared at it head on, instantly turning her head back. When she did she found the typical, no Antonio.  _ What happened? He was so sweet and romantic when he was courting my hand.  _ She thinks sadly. But when, after three years, she finally accepted he changed dramatically. In front of our people he was still that guy, sweet and respectful. He had all of the women swooning. They thought he was the best man in the kingdom. He was their king, why wouldn’t they? What they didn't know, what they kept hidden, what he made her hide, his evil side. In the beginning, he only let it out behind closed doors, when he knew they would not be bothered by staff or Rosalinda’s mother, the former queen. 

Months after that started, he got a little more confident. He would hold her a little tighter, giving her just the amount of infliction that he wanted, keeping his smile on his face. The smile she has come to fear, that which others melt at. Now, he sneaks evil stares at her, making her cringe every time she sees him. He likes the power. He reminds her of a movie she saw years ago. Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One she had never heard of until Carter introduced her to it. The thought of a person having that much of a split personality scared her then. But she didn't believe it could happen in real life. Now, she’s living with her own monster. Her own Mr. Hyde.  _ Carter.  _ She introduced Rosalinda to so much in the short time she was there. She always knew how to comfort the her.

She was jumped out of her thoughts by a wail. She slightly winced as she got out of bed. Last night, Antonio was in the mood for one of his domination sessions. But no matter how much pain she was in, she still had to get up.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" The queen asked as she stared down at her precious baby girl sitting in the crib crying as loud as her little lungs could get. She looked up at her mom and paused for a brief second before starting her tantrum again. Rosalinda knelt down to pick her up, regretting it almost instantly when a pain shot up from her abdomen. She drew in a breath and slowly knelt down again. Her daughter came before herself. As she got her up she was still crying. She didn't know what could be bothering her.

"What's wrong, honey?" The she asked knowing her baby wouldn’t answer, after all she just turned one. She stopped for a moment when she heard Rosie’s voice and started up yet again. She tried bouncing her on her hip but, to no prevail she didn't stop. She tried to burp her, she still continued to have a fit. She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless and despised it _. I bet Carter would know what to do.  _ No, she hadn't seen her interact with children, let alone babies, but she just knew Carter could fix anything because she was Carter. She sighed. Why was she thinking about a girl who she hasn't seen in over five years. She’s not sure if she even liked me or was  just nice because she was told to be by her father.  _ I guess I'll never know. _

Just as she was trying to calm Isabella down, Meredith rushed in looking worried. Rosalinda looked from the palace nanny to Isabella, who had yet to stop crying. She frowned a little bit. She swore to herself that her daughter would not be raised by nannies as she had. But yet here she was, not sure on how to comfort Isabella, her own child, her own flesh and blood. She felt defeated. Meredith must have seen it because she put a reassuring hand on the younger woman’s shoulder with a smile.

"My queen, do not fret. You are a new mother, it is normal to be confused on some things." Rosie gave her a small smile.

"Now let me see the young princesa." She reluctantly hands Isabella over to her. The nanny looked at her for just a second and put her finger in her mouth. She let out a knowing 'Ahh'. Once she put her finger in her mouth Isabella stopped crying. The young mother was stunned.

"The princesa is teething, that is all." Meredith said handing the baby back to Rosie. Isabella started crying again. That’s until Meredith handed her a freeze toy, which Isabella started gnawing on. A grateful smile spread on Queen Rosalinda’s face.

"Thank you." 

"You are welcome, My Queen." She said as she went out the door. Rosie smiled at her baby girl who was now as happy as ever. She placed her back in her crib and walked back into the bedroom so she could start to prepare for the day.

She goes into her walk-in closet to select what she was to wear for the day. Today wasn't anything special, so she could wear something casual. She selected a maroon colored dress. Laying the dress and her undergarments on her bed, she made her way to the master bathroom to take a shower.

Once she got in there, the water hit her skin and she felt stinging all over her body. She hurried and washed her body and got out as quick as possible. Wrapping the towel around herself, she goes back to her bedroom where her clothes were laid out. She was about to change when the door open and closed. She knew who that was. Her husband. Antonio. She fearfully cringed as she heard his footsteps get closer. She didn't dare look at him. So she kept her gaze on the yet to be made bed. She stiffened as she heard his steps come to a halt and his breath on her neck.

"Look at me, My Queen." He said as she slowly turned to face him. Knowing that if she  didn't he'd make her anyway. He smiled and she did everything not to turn away. Queens do not fear, they stand tall.

"Yes, My King?" Rosalinda addressed him.

"All ready for me I see." He said as he put his hands on her towel.

"We have breakfast with my mother in 20 minutes, Antonio." She said keeping her composure and towel close. He didn't look to happy. He forcefully yanked the towel from her body and pushed her on the bed with one hand as the other undid his pants. Once she was on the bed he pulled them off along with his shirt and climbed on the bed. He climbed up until he was on top of her looking down. He smiled and then it took an evil turn.

"You will give me an heir suitable to run Las Costas, Rosalinda." He said forcefully. Tears were pricking at her eyes but she  refused to let them fall.  _ I won’t give him the satisfaction. _

"You have one. Isabella, remember?" She asked getting mad. He laughed.

"That brat? Ha! She is not suitable. I will have a son." One tear fell down her cheek as he called their daughter a brat before she spat in his face. Rosalinda knew she shouldn't have done that, it was nowhere near suitable Queen etiquette, but he was no suitable king. This of course made him fuming. He slapped her across the face.

"Listen, My Queen, you will give me an heir to my thrown whether you want to or not. I do not mind being forceful." With that he picked her up by the neck and threw her on the floor. As she hit the floor she closed her eyes trying to brace myself. He then climbed off the bed and picked her up again and slammed her against a wall. Right as he did that, he entered her. She screamed. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his lips forcefully as he continued to slam into her. She screams each time, wishing it would be over soon. A couple of minutes later she could tell he was close by the way he was grunting and looking at the wall and not gazing menacingly down at her. He was distracted in getting to his release, which was what she wanted. She took his state of distraction to push him away from me and out of me. She tried to run but he caught her by the elbow and grabbed hard.

"I told you I wanted and heir and God damn it, I will get one!" He yelled before slamming her on a different wall. The wall Isabella's crib was against in the connecting room. As she hit against the wall she heard her princess start to wail again. He pushed himself up against Rosalinda, trapping her against the wall and himself. As she was trying to catch her breath from the impact of being thrown against the wall her thoughts went to her crying baby.

"Isabella is crying." She whispers trying to get my breath.

"So?" He said entering her again, this time slowly. 

"I have to go check on her!" She screamed at him, trying to push him off again.

"You are not going anywhere!" He yelled grabbing her by the hair, making her yell out in pain as she unwillingly allowed the tears to finally fall down her face. It took mere seconds this time and he finally got his release. He grunted as he was done and quickly hurried out of the room.

She falls against the wall. While her silent tears were falling down her face, Isabella was crying loudly. She tried to get up, but her body hurt all over and she eventually fell into a calm darkness. 

 


End file.
